DBDB
by atua
Summary: A huge muscualar man has appeared on earth. But is he strong enough to beat earths special forces?? find out as the z fighters face...read and find out who
1. The Beggining

This is just letting everybody know what time period this takes place in. This takes place after Cell but before the Saiyaman Saga, taking place 4 years before the Saiyaman Saga. Gohan is just hitting his teen years.at 14..Trunks is 4, Goten is 3. There is no Bibidi, Babidi, or Buu (watches a pumpkin turn into a carriage.damn I have to be more careful on the order I put those in). Vegeta isn't anywhere as strong as he is in the timeline we are used to, since he only has been training for 3 years, and has not gone Majin. Trunks and Goten can't go SSJ yet.Gohan hasn't gone to high school, which means no Videl..and it is too early for Pan (obviously if there is no Videl) and Bra to be born. Gohan is still a bit stronger than in the Saiyaman Saga.since he's only been lazy for 3 years instead of 7. Goku is dead..and Pikuhan has just defeated Cell, Freeza, and King Cold. And now, are story begins.  
  
A roar is heard in the far distance of HFIL. Goz and Mez go over to that area to see what is happening, leaving the cage of Cell, Freeza, King Cold, and the Ginew Force unguarded. They escape easily, and head towards the area Goz and Mez went to so that they can torture the two life long love bunnies. But when they drew closer, they heard an internal scream that shook the bones of all 7 of the evil villains. They looked down, and gave a gasp of horror, looking to see Goz's head, severed and shoved up Mez's but, while the rest of his body just laid and a bloody pile of mesh. Goz on the other hand, was still alive, and running around in circles crying for having his lover's head up his butt at the wrong hour. In a flash though, they saw all of Mez's body parts thrown across the ground. The flesh had been ripped off, and the bone marrow pussing out of the blood covered bones. The flesh was everywhere, including on all the 7 villains. But here in HFIL, blood dried very quickly, and soon the flesh was stuck to all of them as the blood dried, creating them into huge scabs. Cell easily powered up, sending the dry blood with flesh everywhere, while the other 6 had trouble with it. Cell looked down at the horrid mess of Goz and Mez.the only part remaining of Mez was his butt, with Goz's head still in it. Finally, Freeza and King Cold were able to break out of the scabs, while they had to vaporize it for the Ginew Force. All 7 looked down, seeing what they couldn't do. Kill somebody who is already dead. It didn't make since at all.  
  
"Hello boys," a deep voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see a huge, muscular man with hair down to his ass. His muscles were huge. Freeza let out a little girlish squeal, then recovered and said to Cell "Well you know what they say, big muscles, little tinky winky.  
  
"What was that you little fag?!?" said the huge muscular man, and in a flash, he shot one of his pecks out, poking out Freeza's eyes. The cord was still connected to his head, having his two eyes just dangling there, while blood gushed out, covering him, and making him into one big scab again. And, in yet another flash, the man's foot hit Freeza the Scab, and Freeza broken into pieces along with the scab, with bone marrow, blood, and guts flying all over the place. The other 6 villains were covered and blood again, making them into huge scabs again.  
  
"This will be easier than I though," the man said. And with 5 punches, all the Ginew Force and King Cold had the same fate as Freeza. Cell powered up quickly, sending the scab, bone marrow, and guts everywhere, including the huge guy. He quickly became a scab. "HAHAHA, you realize you have no chance against me now, don't you, HAHAHA," Cell kept laughing, but all of a sudden a hand shot out of the scab, grabbing Cell's neck. He kept dangiling Cell, over and over and over again, until finally Cell's head popped off like the sound of a bottle of wine bottle opening. It land on the ground with a thud. The man broke all the way out of the scab, bent Cell's body upside down, and drank the blood.and when the guts came, he just chewed them up like they were gum, then spitting them back on Cell.  
  
"Finally this day has come when I will get my revenge. And now, time to go to earth. 


	2. The Landing

Goten and Trunks are sparing in the front yard of Chi Chi's house. Trunks has an obvious advantage over Goten. Every time Trunks hits Goten, Goten starts crying, but then he kicks Trunks and Trunks starts crying, and they do this over and over again. Gohan was at a table close by watching the two, thinking that they are so immature for somebody his age. But he kept looking over to the table Chi Chi and Bulma were at, and had to use all of his powers to keep from jacking off at the site of Bulma. "Man, mom told me about this puberty thing.but I don't know if I can take it." Gohan walked back inside, yelling to his Chi Chi "Mom, I'm going in to study". He went into his room, locked the door, and turned the television on to a fuzzy channel.  
  
"It's so nice that Gohan is really getting into his studies," Chi Chi said. All of a sudden, they hear "Who's your daddy, who's your daddy" being yelled from Gohan's room.  
  
"Umm.you did talk to Gohan about the puberty stage right??" Bulma said.  
  
"Of coarse, I even used the book you gave me," Chi Chi responded. "Gohan says that yelling that helps him get pumped up for his studies."  
  
"Pumped is right," Bulma said under her breath.  
  
"What was that Bulma"  
  
"Oh nothing.can I have more coffee please??"  
  
As Bulma and Chi Chi were having coffee, Trunks and Goten sparing, and Gohan getting pumped up for his "studies", a familiar space pod landing in the Grand Canyon. While ripping out of it, the metal from the pod was shooting out everybody, taking off several peoples heads, leaving them in a bloody pile while their loved ones mourned and wondered what the hell happened. But they would soon know, as the same fate would soon be upon them. The huge, muscular man flew up to see hundreds of spectators looking at him, while dozens were in puddles of mud. The man was on a mission, and he didn't have much time for all these weaklings, so flying up higher, he created a small ki ball, and shot it down. Though it was small, the man was so powerful that, once it hit the ground, all that was left was some rubble. The man sensed some strong ki's a long way away, and knew that they were the ones he was here for, and took off towards that direction.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Bulma, it's time for dinner, hurry up and grab Trunks," Vegeta said right as he landed. Bulma went to the other side of the house to get Trunks, and came back. "Now remember to do what I taught you Trunks," Vegeta said. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and flew off, with Trunks struggling to catch up, as it is one of the first times he has flown. Chi Chi went inside to get Gohan. But when she tried to open the door, she realized it was lock.  
  
"Gohan, why is your door locked??"  
  
"Umm, I must have accidentally locked it when I closed it. One second and I'll open it," Gohan responded. Gohan came out a few seconds later, and went out to go get Goten to eat. When Gohan got out there, he felt a huge and familiar ki flying this way. It was familiar as just said, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. At first he thought it might be Vegeta, but then he felt it, he felt the pure evil coming from it.  
  
"Gohan, what is it.it feels so weird," Gohan didn't realize Goten was powerful enough to sense ki's, but this ki was so powerful, he wouldn't be surprised if the average jo could feel it. Then, the man with the powerful ki landed just a few yards away.  
  
"B.b.b.," Gohan couldn't manage to say anything. He finally was able to snap himself back. "Goten, get inside and tell mom that both of you need to hide."  
  
"But Gohan.."  
  
"NOW!" with that, Goten ran inside. "I must say, I'm surprised your back.and obviously you don't like to cut your hair. Well, you should be careful, because I'm a lot stronger than the last time we met." With that, Gohan went SSJ2, and got into his fighting stance. His opponent just stood there, staring at him. "What a fool, leaving himself unguarded like that" Gohan thought. He decided he should attack quickly, and ran towards the man, fist back ready to punch, and when he was close enough, WHAM, a sound echoed though out the mountains, like 2 tons of cement dropping from the sky as Gohan's fist met the mans chin. 


End file.
